


Cups, Jars and Bottles

by MysticalAuthoress



Category: The Last Story (Video Game)
Genre: Cups, F/M, Jars, Plants, Post-Game(s), The Last Story spoilers, bottles, plant collection, yurick is compared to chili peppers XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Post-game, crossposted from Fanfiction.net. He understood why she liked to collect the little things, because they could be useful at times, like storing things that were even smaller than the jars themselves. But...Why did she even start the collection in the first place?





	Cups, Jars and Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I do not own the Last Story. Nor do I own Mirania and Yurick, or the pretty cups, jars and bottles I saw on Deviantart that inspired this.
> 
> Honestly, I don't really know why I thought this up. I was looking at pictures of some really cute/interesting/fascinating-looking cups, jars and bottles on Deviantart and this came up in my head. For some reason I can see Mirania keeping a collection of cups, jars and bottles...Hmm...
> 
> Warning: Post-game, some spoilers, possibly implied MiraniaxYurick
> 
> Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!

If there was one thing Yurick didn't completely understand, it was the growing number of things in a collection Mirania had started, not too long after the war between the Gurak and the humans ended.

Every day, Mirania would find a cup, jar, or bottle somewhere-whether it would be in a shop, on the streets, or sometimes even an empty bottle of alcohol from the tavern-and she would rinse it in clean water, dry it with a towel, and then put it on a shelf for display. It was either that or she would use them for another purpose, such as using a bottle that formerly stored alcohol for a vase, or using a jar to store some healing herbs. The little knickknacks were all nice to look at, Yurick supposed, as they each varied in colour, size and shape. Some of them might be a bit cracked or one part of it was missing, but Mirania claimed that it simply added to its originality.

He understood why she liked to collect the little things, because they could be useful at times, like storing things that were even smaller than the jars themselves. But...Why did she even start the collection in the first place?

After Mirania added a fiftieth cup to the collection, a pink daisy-shaped teacup to be more exact, that was when Yurick could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Mirania, why do you have this collection of all these random jars, bottles and cups?"

"Pardon?" Mirania looked up, having finished eating her twelfth muffin in a row. The white-haired mage let out a sigh, before repeating the question.

"Why do you have this collection of all those little cups and bottles and jars?" Yurick repeated. "I mean, I understand their obvious uses, but why start the collection in the first place?"

Mirania put her thirteenth muffin aside, and wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "Well, they're mostly for storage, but I also use them to store memories." She replied, as if answering the simplest questions in the world.

"Memories?" Yurick asked quietly, his one good eye blinking in surprise. "How?"

Mirania smiled a bit. "I'll show you." Standing up and grabbing his hand, she half-dragged him upstairs towards her room.

After the Outsider War had ended, Mirania had decided to stay at Ariela's tavern and become a doctor, using her knowledge of herbs and other plants to heal people. Yurick thought it was a perfect idea-a doctor was something that suited her, as someone that wished to help others. He had never really wandered into her room before, though, despite the fact that he was staying at the tavern and working from time to time to earn his keep. He wondered what Mirania's room looked like for a moment, but then he figured that there were probably shelves of cups, jars and bottles shoved against the walls of her room.

His guess was correct.

The one-eyed fire mage couldn't help but  _stare_  at the assortment of cups, jars and bottles lined up on the shelves so neatly, the different colours, shapes and sizes becoming the strangest sort of rainbows that he had ever seen in his life, with assortments of herbs and other plants growing in some of the containers. He then noticed something about each shelf-on each shelf, there was a name engraved into it.

"I have a shelf for everyone!" Mirania exclaimed, pointing excitedly. "That one is Syrenne's, that one is Lowell's, that one is Zael's, that one is Callista's shelf, that one is Therius' shelf..." She suddenly paused, pointing to another shelf. "...This one is Dagran's shelf, and the one beside it is for General Asthar."

"Oh..." Yurick went silent. Things didn't seem the same without Dagran. Yes, their friend had been manipulating them for his own needs, but without him they would have never met. And General Asthar...without his help, Yurick doubted Zael would have found the Place of Secrets with Callista and Therius to learn about the Outsider. He didn't know Asthar too well, but he knew that Asthar had been helping Mirania during the war to figure out why the land was dying.

"I'm sure," He managed to say after a moment of silence, "That they're both alright now." Yurick didn't really know if he completely believed in something such as heaven, but he liked to think sometimes that it existed. "They deserve their rest."

Mirania nodded, looking towards him and smiling a little. Her facial expression went into surprise, as if she just remembered something.

"You! I haven't shown you your shelf!" She pointed to his left. "It's there!"

Yurick turned slowly, and gazed at the shelf dedicated to him. There were various jars-empty green and transparent ones, all standing up properly. A small bottle-most likely once containing gin-had what looked like  _chili peppers_  growing in it, rooted in the dark brown soil.

_"Why chili peppers?"_  Those were the words that flew from his mouth, instead of a thank you.

"It's because you specialize in fire magic. I thought that I'd try to find a plant that associates themselves with everyone's strongest abilities." Mirania giggled a bit as Yurick let out a sigh. "I think it really does suit you."

"Thank you," The fire mage managed to mutter. Really, chili peppers? It wasn't at all what he was expecting.

"I haven't figured out what sort of plant would work with me, though..." Mirania looked at the other mage standing with her. "What do you think?"

Yurick only smiled a bit, noticing the white lily in her hair before pointing to it. In one swift motion, he took it out of her hair and showed it to her quietly, seeing her eyes light up like a child on Christmas Eve.

"I think that one suits you best."


End file.
